oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Fukuoka Kuroshio
"Demon Eyes" Static Dyson, born Dys N. Static" and renowned as "The Demon of the World", is a The of the Dyson Pirates and a high ranking member of the Revolutionary Army, who is tasked with the infiltration of the and in order to gather, steal and assimilate information on their plan, technological advancement and secrets. During this time with the World Government he serves as a deep cover agent in different countries for years, operating under the alias Ward Daemon and would later go on to be revered and feared as the "World Eater" due to his gluttonous and near bottom appetite as well as his Devil Fruits unique ability to swallow anything it comes in contact with. As an undercover agent he acted as the personal , , and general Spy within the . As a "Dog of the " as he states, he quickly climbed though the ranks to acquire the rank of and became the temporary head of the notorious , where he currently recruits and trains new members for the Revolutionary Army. It is heavily hinted that he is the Paternal Grandson of both the Legendary and Second Mate of the Infamous and Legendary Pirate Crew , "Vampire " and "Black Wraith" , as well as a indirect descendant of the former World Strongest Swordsman Through his maternal Grandmother The Legendary of "The Swift Demon" which makes him 3/4 Human and 1/4 . He is the Consumer of the Supe Supe no Mi and acts as the consumer Uzu Uzu no Mi as Ward Daemon. He Currently Holds a of ???,000,000. Appearance Static Static is a muscular and relatively tall and lighly tanned-skinned young man who posses complicatedly spiky Black swept hair, and a pair of very unique eyes that are stilted and red in color, with an additional ring in them that he inherited from his heritage. Due to his strict traning regiment, Static has devolped his body to the peak of its capability which is shown through his compact and defined muscles and notable scars. In his original appearance Static wore a white long sleeved form fitting Haori tucked in, he wore a long black sleeveless Coat with red, gold and purple colored decoration on it. On his lower half he wore a normal black, gold and red belt, Black Pants that are tucked in to black and gold Boots. and is also known from time to time to have worn a Black and red leather Japanese samurai chest armor over a black Haori, Over these is a pitch black Cape, On hie lower half we wore Black Trousers that are held in place by two Red leather belts, two black leather wrist bands and black boots. He also wore a red face guard with a Black crescent moon engraved into the forehead. He also wears a long, open black coat with an orange collar and shoulder pads and has a gold chain that is connected to the end of the his sword, closed on the bottom of the coat collar is a black Dragon shaped zipper, a Red Arm band with the same dragon from the zipper on it is tied around the left sleeve and black and red gloves. He has a black short sleeved shirt underneath, and is wearing a pair of circular, heavily tinted, wire-framed orange sunglasses with goggle sidings, Black almost leather pants, and Black boots with red and gold straps. Static has also gained more muscle. He also appears to have gotten taller. Senhime is strapped over his left hip under his coat. While in the New World meeting with his crew Static wears a long black and red captain's coat. Beneath his coat, he wore a white cardigan shirt and had a Red sash around his waist where he kept Senhime, black pants, and he wore what appeared to be black sea boots. Daemon As Daemon, his appearance takes on a drastic change with his hair being dyed light brown color and is overall tamed but has lazy look to it and his unique eyes being covered by brow/orange colored contacts. When not on duty as a marine commodore His attire consists of a white long sleeve turtleneck and a pair of black jeans tucked into brown boots with a brown gun-holster on his right leg and a pair of black gloves. Over all of this he wears a long greed sleeves hooded coats and a pair of orange glasses. While on duty, he wears the usual marine uniform with a captains coat on his shoulders and on numerous occasion he wears a black three-piece suit. Category:Jakyou Category:Male Category:Human Category:Pirate Category:Swordsman Category:Revolutionary Category:Former World Goverment